Ginger Boom!
by sydneysages
Summary: For TheFoundersDaughter. Chaz and Sam are in a relationship; what happens when you add Vicky, Myrnin, Scream 4 and Ginger hair dye to the mix? R&R


**This is for Chaz, **_**not**_** Charlotte, aka TheFoundersDaughter – hope you enjoy XD**

**BUT OTHER PEOPLE CAN READ!**

**I don't own anything…**

… **you want the characters and everything the same as the books, READ THE BOOKS**_**!**_**!**

* * *

><p>Awkward. That's about the only way you could possibly <em>begin<em> to describe the moment as Amelie walks in on her ex boyfriend (if you could call him that) kissing another girl… the girl who just so happens to be Chaz, the person for whom the author wrote this story.

Of course, there is a _slight_ back story to this story, that the author has decided is pertainable – a word that is apparently _not_ a word according to spell check, but apparently neither is magnicity which _is_ a word, according to Google (Google _also_ being of the 'not a word' status) – to this fic so she is going to include it. Basically, after Sam survived the entire 'Bishop almost killing him' thing, which he did for Amelie, Amelie decided that he wasn't the right person for her so she dumped him… for Oliver. Dumping him for _anyone_ would be depressing, but the mean hippie? That was just cruel.

So the point of the back story is to show that Sam _isn't_ in the wrong at _all_ for being in a slightly compromising position with Chaz, which the author believes has been put across in enough detail for her Nazi of an English teacher to be pleased, but in little enough detail so that her History teacher (who wouldn't let her describe in her controlled assessment) would also be happy. So back to the story.

Whilst Sam continues to suck on Chaz's face (not literally… it's an expression) as if both of their lives depended on it, Amelie slips out of the room as if she has never been there. Her face betrays her shock: she thought that she would be taken back by him, if she perhaps considered telling him that her stupid mistake was over with Oliver (it isn't really). She was only going to ask him if he would _maybe_… but no. she wipes a small tear from her eye, her expression something like this :'(, and promptly walks into the next room of the City Hall, expecting to find Myrnin there… they are all there simply because they are planning on having a party later and she wants them all to be able to get ready there, without any more alerts going off about possible bomb alerts when Chaz decides to set her hair alight in the Glass House…

Sighing deeply, she rolls her eyes as she looks at the scene before her. Of course, she finds Myrnin in his 'dressing room', but rather a similar scene to what she saw mere seconds before with her ex. Only this time, her best friend seems as if she (yes, _she_, Myrnin isn't her _best_ friend, you know) is joined to Myrnin in an entirely unbreakable position, her impeccable hearing _not_ a gift at this current moment in time.

Unlike in the room before, Myrnin hears Amelie entering the room and breaks away from Vicky to look at Amelie with an expression of doubt and confusion. "I thought that we were meeting in an hour, downstairs?" he asks, his face mirroring this: o_O

Amelie smiles and picks up one of the handily left hour glass things that the author decided merely moments ago would be fitting in this scene, tossing it lightly in the air. Vicky, her best friend which is strange since she is human, shrugs as she enters the room and simply begins to continue her application of makeup, deciding that she should appear more confident than she actually is.

"He moved on with Chaz," she whispers, tears rolling down her face as she processes the fact that she lost the power card over the two men, now only having the one that she _does_ really love, but not liking it as much as she did when she had two.

"You still with Oliver?" Vicky asks, pointing her (rather sharp) mascara wand in the direction of Amelie, with a smile on her face -

"Well… yes," Amelie says finally, shrugging as if it is no biggie she enjoyed being the female equivalent of a player. She spins around in the room, her icy coloured dress fanning around her, something which doesn't aid her when Myrnin moves over and decides that having Amelie in his room isn't a good idea, when she is being such a bitch.

"Leave, Amelie," he says, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift, opening a portal and throwing her through it into Common Grounds. "See ya later, sucker!" he calls through before slamming the door shut, having learnt such appalling English from Chaz, next door.

Speaking of Chaz, the author decides that it is time for the fic to revert back to her, so the scene switches from Myrnin's dressing room to Sam's… where they are _still_ kissing. Jeez, people get yourself a room in this fic!

"I love you," Sam whispers as he releases Chaz, holding her close to him in her arms.

"I love you too," she responds, twisting her fingers into his flame coloured locks. "I have to say though, if you hadn't have been ginger, I wouldn't have been _nearly_ as happy," she laughs, moving with him as he looks in the mirror. Neither of them are ready for the party as neither of them wish to go, and Chaz has been thinking about relinquishing the invitation and going home and having a rave there with Vicky and Myrnin… she thinks that Vicky is cool because she is with Myrnin and as they share a house (sort of) they get along, even though her and Amelie get along pretty well…

"Amelie wanted me to chop it all off and dye it blonde," Sam shrugs, taking Chaz's hand and leading her towards the portal which the genius Myrnin just conjured up for them, somehow sensing that they needed it… only joking! He actually installed cameras in the dressing room last week so that he could get enough material on them for one of the extortion style tape things, not knowing that Chaz has already done that on him and is expecting him to receive it later this evening…

"Let's go and watch some ridiculous murders which won't ever happen in Scream 4," Chaz suggests with a grin, trying to make Sam cheer up after his depression over Amelie and her old plans for Sam and his perfect hair.

"That is a perfect idea – I will get the popcorn whilst you set up the film," Sam kisses her hair softly before disappearing around the corner in the house that the author has just decided is the one that Chaz and Vicky live in, hence all the vampire novels lining the walls and the mess you would expect to find in two teen's house (they're both legal, folks, in England!)

**Wanna come watch Scream 4?** She texts Vicky and Myrnin and soon they are appearing through the portal, having tracked her mobile signal to their house, even though they could have just replied… but _no_, she thinks with an edge to her thoughts, they're _scientists_. They _have_ to do the most complicated things… but not as complicated as she does sometimes, she decides with a grin…

They all settle down to watch the movie inside a movie, inside yet another movie, when suddenly the door is burst down and the police come in, headed by Hannah Morrell and her mayor husband, Richard.

"Stand up and put down the remote _slowly_," she instructs them slowly, treating it as if there is a bomb somewhere. "I have been alerted to the fact that there is a possible bomb in this house… wait, is that _Scream 4_?" she suddenly gets distracted from the hoax bomb scare (they wouldn't still be _in_ the house if there was a bomb now, would they?) by the new film that they are suddenly scared they will be arrested for as they have a pirate copy…

"It's Myrnin's!" everyone in the room suddenly points the blame at Myrnin, even his girlfriend who suddenly has to rush away because she has to save the life of someone on the phone _again; _it isn't a good month for Morganville patients, since so many people in so many fics are having to be rescued on the phone.

Chaz laughs as Hannah shrugs. "Don't care who it belongs to, I just wanna watch it! Care if I join you?" she asks and they all shake their head, deciding that another guest to share their popcorn is better than a prison sentence. "Guys, it was a hoax. Go home, have a beer, get wasted. This is Morganville, after all!" she yells out to all of the police officers who have been called at Oliver's request, Chaz later finds out…

OoOo

"See ya, Hannah!" Chaz calls after the police chief as she totters down the path after a _few_ too many tequilas… during which time Myrnin confessed to a great deal many things which would have made him be dumped if it wasn't for the fact that Vicky had to go to the hospital and save another three peeps… Chaz confessed that she has a story that she hasn't written in too long and she needs to… Sam confessed that he cries like a baby when he is on his own, which prompted Chaz to ask him if he wanted to move in with her, something which he accepted instantly.

Chaz smiles as she cleans up the remnants of their games of spin the bottle (the dares of which you do not even _want_ to go near, she decides, her face slightly embarrassed - :-[ ) and smiles even more as she feels Sam's hands slipping around her waist, the ginger beauty by her side… well her back, but who cares?

"So I decided that we ought to, like, move to France," Sam surprises her by saying, remembering how much Chaz wants to move to France – she says it all the time.

"But you're a vampire and it's sunny in France!" she says, agog that he could want this… but it is sunny in Texas and he manages so… but she still worries.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Sam says with a smile. "Myrnin light proofed me _ages_ ago, I just didn't want to tell you until now…" he continues and she squeals, turning around and kissing him.

So they move to France and they all live happily ever after…

**THE ALTERNATE ENDING AS THIS FIC ISN'T VERY FUNNY!:**

"Aww_ man_, I can't believe Amelie said we couldn't leave even though you are light proofed," Chaz groans as they collapse onto the sofa in her house… their house now.

Sam shrugs his head and reaches around the side of the sofa for a bag which has appeared because the author wants it to. "I have a revenge plan though, as I guessed she wouldn't let us leave," he raises the bag, revealing the contents of the bag.

"That is a wickedly cool plan!" Chaz squeals, already jumping up, the depression over Sam and her not being able to leave Morganville already gone.

"Wait another hour – she'll be having her nap then," Sam confirms, revealing his knowledge of her timetable to the minute. So they wait another hour before using the portal network to head to Amelie's office, where she is sitting behind her desk, fast asleep. There isn't a way that she could wake up – thankfully, Chaz thinks.

"You begin to dye whilst I snip," she recommends, grabbing the scissors from the desk as she cuts Amelie's long (and still blonde) hair from her head, leaving it about the length of Victoria Beckham's when she went 'designer style' as Sam applies ginger paste to it, to make her hair the same colour as his…

About fifteen minutes later, they are finished and Chaz snaps a quick photo to put on her phone as a reminder for what she and Sam managed to do as a team against their 'enemy', who wouldn't let them leave Morganville - :D's all round the house.

"Let's go," Sam suggests, worried that she could wake up in the middle of having her clown make up applied, a nice touch that Chaz considered as an after thought to the hair – new hair, new face, that's the rule on 10 years younger!

So they leave the almost bald ginger nut, not a beauty because Sam claimed the only ginger hottie award in the town a _long_ time ago.

And _now_ they all live happily ever after!

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think?<strong>

**Review, si-vous-plait!**

**WANT ONE OF YOUR OWN? REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
